


The Truth

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: What might have happened had Charlie told Duffy the truth about Connie? [Contains sexual scenes in the second chapter, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy was walking down the corridor when she heard the staff room door slam shut. She smiled to herself. The amount of times she’d slammed the same door as both a staff nurse and a ward Sister. Duffy was trying to find Charlie anyway so headed in the general direction of the staff room.

Charlie was lent against the table, his mind whirling with Connie’s revelations. She was the one who said it was Duffy, blamed Duffy’s condition. He looked up as he heard the door open and smiled sadly.

“What’s wrong?” Duffy asked closing the door behind her.

“Nothing.”

How could he tell her after today? She’d been so positive, she glowed. He didn’t want to ruin that.

“It must be something. You seem to be pretty worked up.”

He didn’t say anything as he caught her gaze. Duffy touched his cheek.

“Talk to me?”

She wiped away the trace of the tear that had rolled down his cheek.

“It’s Connie.”

“I heard. Is she ok?”

He swallowed hard. Right now, he refused to break down and cry. He wasn’t sure what betrayal was worse. The fact Connie had blamed Duffy for her mistake or the fact Connie had lied to Charlie and made him believe he was losing Duffy quicker.

All those years of regrets and missed opportunities were just eating away inside of him.

“She lied.”

“What about?”

Charlie met Duffy’s gaze. “You. She lied about you.” He took a minute to pause before elaborating, “She admitted the syringes weren’t labelled.”

For a minute Duffy didn’t say anything. She knew she wasn’t going completely mad just yet!

“Where is she?”

“Duffy—-“

“Where is she?” Duffy repeated, a hint of anger in her tone. Over the years, Charlie had learnt not to try and talk Duffy out of something. He also knew not to get on the wrong side of her argumentative side (even though it turned him on!)

“My office.”

Charlie sighed as he watched Duffy storm out of the staff room and towards his office. A part of him wanted to follow her and talk her out of it. On the other hand, Duffy was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

The door to Charlie’s office flung open and Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah shit,” he thought. He didn’t want to be in Connie’s position right now. He’d been in that position several times in the past.

“You bitch!”

Charlie and Connie’s eyes both widened. Maybe Charlie should intervene after all?

“He told you? I’m—”

Duffy cut her off, “don’t you dare say you’re sorry!”

Connie sighed, “I didn’t—“

Duffy laughed, “didn’t mean for it to happen? Just an accident?”

Connie didn’t answer, if she was honest she was slightly taken aback by Duffy’s behaviour. She’d never seen her this way before.

“Charlie trusted you! He was probably the only friend you ever had.”

Connie flinched inwardly. Wow, that hurt.

“Do you even have any idea of what you’ve done?”

Connie didn’t reply and Duffy continued, “you destroyed every last piece of confidence I had in myself.”

“I’m—“

“Don’t!!” Duffy shouted which caused Connie to flinch. Connie opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“My dementia was a convenient excuse for you. Who would believe me over you?”

“It wasn’t like that—“

“Don’t insult my intelligence! I know exactly what was going through that selfish mind of yours!”

Charlie exhaled and stepped into the office, hoping to de-escalate the situation before it spiralled.

“Don’t start sticking up for her!” Duffy said to Charlie even before he could open his mouth to speak.

Connie looked between Charlie and Duffy, feeling a little awkward in case they were about to start a domestic.

“He—“ Connie began but Duffy’s famous glare (the one that worked so well on Charlie) soon silences her. Charlie sighed again. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“He was your friend, Connie! A friend and this is what you chose to do! You saw how much my dementia diagnosis was effecting him but you still lied to save your own skin!”

She took a few seconds to pause, “you were and always will be a selfish bitch.”

Duffy turned to leave the office and reached the door. She stopped and turned back around to Connie.

“In time I might be able to forgive you. However, I know Charlie never will.” There was a silence, “I hope it’s worth it being alone.”

Duffy slammed the door shut, just for added effect. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. Gosh, he hadn’t seen that feisty side in a very, very long time. She was hot.

Without a word to Connie, he left the office and went to find Duffy. He wanted to take his wife home. Maybe now they could try and move on, after all - they had a while longer just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Duffy was very quiet on the way home. Her head gently resting against the window. Charlie glanced at her now and again and sighed softly. He hated seeing her so sad.

“Are you okay?”

He asked but didn’t receive an answer. Charlie gently placed his hand on Duffy’s knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Feeling a squeeze against her knee, Duffy moved her head and smiled sadly at Charlie.

“I don’t know why I’m so surprised. Connie would throw anyone under the bus if it saved her career and reputation.” She replied, a hint of bitterness in her tone. Charlie squeezed her knee again. He silently agreed with her statement. Connie would do anything to save her reputation.

The rest of the car journey was quiet and Charlie stole glances at Duffy now and again. He was trying to read her mind, wondering if there was anything he could do to make this alright. Pulling up on the drive, Charlie turned off the engine and returned his hand to Duffy’s knee again. This time he lent forward and placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Do you know what you need?”

Charlie asked and Duffy frowned a little, shaking her head.

“No, what?”

“A bath.. because you stink.”

“Oi!” She pouted and gently punched the top of his arm. “That’s mean.”

“Hmm, maybe.” He kissed her pout. He noticed there was a glimmer of a sparkle in her eye as they got out of the car and headed into the house. Duffy had barely had time to close the door before Charlie’s arms were around her waist.

“Get off!” She laughed gently as she felt Charlie’s lips against her neck. She closed her eyes, a soft moan escaped her lips as Charlie kissed the spot that was most sensitive. A shiver ran down her spine. Gosh, his lips were amazing.

Charlie smiled. He knew that if he kissed her neck, it would instantly relax her. (And turn her on in equal measure) “are you feeling relaxed?”

“Hmm.”

He smirked, took that as a yes, and continued to kiss her neck. His lips moved up to her ear, kissed her earlobe and then kissed behind her ear. His hands, which were resting on her stomach began to move down slowly and play with the button of her jeans.

“Bath?”

She murmured and he kissed the side of her head and pulled away. Charlie took Duffy’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs, insisting she walked up the stairs first. It was just a tactic for Charlie, it was a way of checking out her arse as she walked up the stairs.

Duffy’s arse was lovely and peachy. He loved grabbing it during sex!

Duffy had barely even got up three steps when she jumped and let out a squeal.

“Charlie!!”

He chuckled, rubbing her bum with his hand. “Couldn’t resist, you’ve got a lovely arse.”

Duffy’s cheeks turned bright red. It didn’t matter how many times Charlie payed her a compliment or made a comment about her body, she /always/ blushed.

He followed her into the bedroom.

“I was joking about the bath.”

“Oh really?” She turned around to face him. “Or are you just saying that because Charlie Jr’s got all hard?”

Charlie didn’t know if it was the way she’d said it - so innocent but his cock twitched. Duffy met his gaze, her expression blank. He bit his lip, not denying her comment. Charlie Junior was hard right now.

Duffy reached out, grabbed his belt and pulled him towards her. She licked his lower lip.

“Make love to me.” She whispered as she met his gaze.

“What about your bath?”

“Our bath.” She paused, “it can wait.”

He smiled as he gently pushed her onto the bed and kissed her passionately. His tongue fought against hers as he tore at the buttons of her blouse. His hands groped her breasts over her bra.

She groaned softly. She sat up slightly as she removed her blouse and he reached around to unclip her bra. As soon as her top half was exposed, he began to plant kisses against the exposed skin.

Duffy lay her head back on the pillow and sighed contently, running her hand through Charlie’s hair.

He nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked on her skin. She giggled, she shivered, she squirmed. His kisses got lower until he was kissing her navel. He undid the button of her jeans, moving her jeans and underwear, throwing her clothes into a pile on the floor.

She shivered, giggled and squirmed once again as he began to pleasure her with his tongue. She’d never been a huge fan of receiving oral but Charlie was something else entirely. Even the naughty thought of him licking her with his tongue got her all wet and tingly!

It wasn’t long before they became one. Connecting intimately as they could. They weren’t quiet when they made love together. He was often louder than her.

Duffy dug her nails into his bum. It would appear Charlie wasn’t the only one with an obsession with arses.

They made love, twice. Until they both collapsed utterly spent, their breathing heavy and erratic.

“The bath?”

“Can wait.” She replied, threw the duvet over them both and snuggled into his chest. Within seconds she was asleep, snoring lightly.

Charlie chuckled, kissed the top of her head and joined her. At least she was relaxed…


End file.
